


Joruto

by Kold



Category: Dance Moms RPF, Naruto
Genre: Crack, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Humor, Parody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8689933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kold/pseuds/Kold
Summary: Jojo wants to become the next Hokage, I mean best dancer. (Dance Moms cast in the role of Naruto characters)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a series I made on Plotagon but was too shy to post it... Not shy enough to write it out in fanfic form of course.

Cast 

Jojo Siwa as Naruto

Maddie Ziegler as Sasuke

Kendall Vertes as Sakura

Abby Lee Miller as Kakashi

Gianna Martello as herself

Mackenzie Ziegler as Itachi

Sia as Orochimaru

And many others


	2. Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Half normal narrative - half screenplay style
> 
> For comedic affect. Tell me if I should just write normal.

12 years ago, a nine tailed boomerang suddenly appeared. 12 years later, it unknowingly stands eye to eye with a white wall. It's new form starkly different. She looks down and her line of vision changes from wall to person. A big lady sat on a bench, making it look small in comparison. 

Jojo: I am Joruto, I want to become the next top dancer. 'Bewieve' it.

The Woman: Listen kid, do you want to join my dance team or not?

The woman is revealed to be Abby Lee Miller. A famous battle axe and dance coach, one not looking to scout new dancers. This blue morning was an exception as she was short one intractable member of her class. 

Jojo smiled egotistically, eyes closing like a pleased feline.

Jojo: yes, and I will beat the wretched Ziegler clan and that girl they call 'Madduke'.

Mrs. Miller rolled her head and halved her eyes, the irritation immediately set in.

Abby: Maddie has left the team already. She left the city to seek power from a demonic shinobi.

—

The booming voiced dance captain was correct in her claim. Little skilled Maddie was somewhere right now meeting her new mentor. Two wolves exchanged calls to each other under the moon, nickel sized and wrapped in clouds. The dancer was more tense looking at the stranger before her than the beasts howling in the background. The foreground somehow had two people exclusively, Maddie and someone with impossibly long bangs. Her red lips shaped a mysterious smile under the end of the strands.

Stranger: You're mine, Ziegler. Now I can utilize the Sharigan.

Maddie: Sharigan? (whipping hands back and forth) You don't even show your eyes!

Stranger: It doesn't matter. (Turns body slightly, hip facing Maddie) all that's left is one more step towards immortality. You must give me your body, Maddie.

Maddie slaps her, teeth bared in revolt. She took that proposal in the worst way possible. Even though OroSiamaru's true plans tell otherwise.


End file.
